Eyes On Me
by ManderBetis
Summary: "I felt a hand softly brush my thigh. I knew it wasn't Edward's. Riley's hand was moving slowly up my thigh, moving up and under my dress. "Do his fingers feel good?" Written for the TwiKink Fest.


This is my entry for the TwiKinkFest!

**The Original Prompt** Edward controls a scene where Bella is with another man, preferably Riley or Felix. Edward instructs him how to best pleasure Bella. While R/F is fucking Bella, she only interacts with Edward. Edward is explicit and dirty with his instructions. Edward may be close enough for Bella to rub him though his trousers, but he remains completely clothed. Bella does not interact with Riley/Felix.

**Rating:** MA

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, isn't she?" my husband asked just as I walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but blush at his words; I knew how obscenely short and tight my dress was.<p>

"Yes, very," a deep, unfamiliar voice said. I looked up to see a handsome blonde haired, brown eyed man sitting in the chair opposite my husband.

All I knew about tonight was that we were going out to dinner with Riley; a friend of Edward's that I had never met or heard of before, was in town for just two nights, in spite of the fact that it was my birthday. I wanted to argue when I found that I had to share my day with his friend but I knew my husband would find a way to make it up to me and I knew better than to disagree as it would have gotten me nowhere.

Besides, I was lucky to be getting out of the house to go somewhere besides a doctor's appointment. Edward's accident almost seven weeks ago had left him with a broken wrist and six broken fingers. He also had bruised ribs and a sore hip. I loved being his nurse but a night out was much needed.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Riley's eyes roamed up and down my body which was on full display thanks to my new dress. The dress was the second of what I was told many surprises to come for my birthday; the first was a trip to the spa yesterday.

I sat on the couch which was directly across from my husband and his friend, and as nonchalantly as possible I crossed my legs, mindful of the fact that my husband had left panties out of the clothes he had given me for the night.

I listened as they spoke about business and mutual friends, completely ignoring me. Every time I looked up I saw both sets of eyes on me as they carried on their conversation. Something felt off as I sat there feeling exposed, annoyed and maybe a tad bit excited; I liked the way both of them looked at me.

"Are we ready to go? I made reservations for eight pm," Edward said after almost fifteen minutes of ignoring me.

I looked up slightly seeing Riley and Edward stand up. I stayed seated, unsure of what I was supposed to do with myself. It was clear that tonight wasn't going to be a run of the mill dinner between friends, especially since no one was speaking to me.

"Come birthday girl." My husband stepped in front of me holding his arm out for me to hold on to as he guided us outside. Stopping at the car and opening the back door; Edward helped me in, whispering for me to sit in the middle. I wasn't sure what to make of his request but did as I was told.

Soft music flowed through the car. I half-listened as they continued to talk but my ears perked up when Scene, an alternative lifestyle club, was mentioned. It became clear that Riley wasn't just an old friend.

"Bella." I looked up to the rear view mirror, meeting his stare. "Open your legs…wide." The look in his eyes told me not to argue. I slowly opened by legs, feeling so self-conscious but the darkness in the car gave me little sense of privacy. I opened my legs just enough to feel the breeze from the open window hitting my bare pussy. I was so open, exposed and yet incredibly turned on.

"Riley, do me a favor and turn the light on," Edward asked, somehow knowing I didn't follow his exact instructions; sure my legs were open but they weren't opened wide. The light was switched on. Edward asked his 'friend' to check and see if my legs were opened, wide. Excitement surged through me as his head turned to me, his eyes moving up from legs to my just barely exposed center.

"Riley, can you see my beautiful pussy?"

His words should have upset me, and the fact he was letting his friend look at my body. But I loved when Edward called me, and anything of mine, his. His pussy, his mouth; I fucking loved it.

"No, sir," he replied. I hadn't noticed before Riley had called my husband sir, the same name I used when we 'played'. It had me further questioning his role here tonight.

"Wider, love," Edward instructed. Without hesitation my legs opened just as he knew they would.

"Good girl."

Edward's words thrilled me. Riley's eyes were still on me. On my now wet pussy, no doubt.

I stayed two steps behind as we were seated in a half-circle booth, just the way my husband liked when we 'played.' The restaurant was dimly lit, candles on the tables and sconces on the walls lending atmosphere. I sat quietly between Edward and Riley who continued to act like I wasn't there. But instead of continuing to get upset I took the time to get my head right, trying to prepare myself for whatever was planned.

After Edward and Riley placed their orders they continued talking. I felt a hand softly brush my thigh. I knew it wasn't Edward's, as it was still in a cast, and I stiffened up. Riley's hand was moving slowly up my thigh, moving up and under my dress.

I tried to stop his hand from moving any further by gently pushing it away. I didn't know what to make of it as he hadn't spoken a word to me since arriving at my house. Then, as I sat next to my husband he touched me; his touch made me nervous and excited at the same time. His hand inched closer to my bare pussy.

"Sir," I whispered nervously unsure of what to say to my husband about his friend and his wandering hand.

"Yes?" Edward asked, casually taking a sip of his beer.

"Umm. Ahh," I stumbled over my words as Riley's fingers dipped into my lips and ghosted over my clit.

"Sir what?" he asked with a serious expression. He looked down at my lap, where my hips were slowly moving, almost on their own. He lifted the tablecloth just enough to see where Riley's fingers moved faster against me, up and down. I looked up at him, needing to see his reaction, wanting to see what he would say. Only he didn't see anything, simply smirked while lowering the tablecloth down.

"Sir, please... "I tried again, although with much less resistance this time; he knew what was going on and obviously didn't want it to stop." I don't want, don't know-"

"I know, close your eyes, relax and enjoy," he whispered then continued talking about work.

I obeyed, closing my eyes, trying to enjoy and relax but this was just too confusing for me. It wasn't that Edward had never shared me and my body before. And we've played with other couples occasionally, but it was always something we spoke about beforehand. This was new and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Edward set his bottle down, and brought his lips close to my ear whispering, "Do his fingers feel good?"

I gasped softly because just then one finger entered me. Then two. Everything felt so good but it was my husband that had me quickly quivering. His eyes, the hungry, lust filled stare, his deep, sexy voice, even his words were doing more to me than the fingers that had just started to move in and out of me.

"Hmm? Tell me," he demanded as Riley's thumb lightly brushed over my clit, his fingers moving faster and harder inside me.

Thank God for the high table and the tablecloth or everyone around us would know exactly what was going on. But just looking over at the three of us, someone would see two handsome men deep in conversation then me, who I'm sure looked flustered and flushed, but otherwise nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Riley found that spot that had me squirming in my seat. I was so close and even though it wasn't Edward's fingers doing that to me, it had been too many weeks and felt too good. Another shiver ran through my body when he thumbed my clit again and again.

"Ohhh," I whisper-moaned with my eyes closed, my hands gripping the table; everything felt so good that I hadn't even noticed that the food had arrived.

"Dinner's here," Edward announced and immediately Riley's hand was gone.

I was left on the edge, tingling, wanting, needing. I whimpered, hoping that Edward would tell Riley to continue do what he couldn't do right now. He leaned over again, chuckling at my discomfort. "Eat, you can beg later."

And so I sat quietly at the table for the rest of the evening. Occasionally Riley's hand would move under my skirt, fingering my pussy and caressing my clit, keeping me just on the edge of yet another orgasm.

The drive home literally flew by and was near silent. I don't know what I was expecting but silence wasn't it. This time I didn't hesitate when Edward told me to lift my skirt and open my legs. I was nervous that dinner over and relieved at the same time. The unknown was overwhelming for me but did I want the night to be over?

No, not even a little.

Since Edward's accident sex had taken a back seat, leaving me curious as to what would happen tonight. I knew his hip was still sore so curiosity filled my mind but was quickly gone. I would go with whatever Edward wanted, I trusted him completely. Edward let both Riley and I pass before he shut the front door, leaning against it, his eyes staring into mine.

"Love, go stand in the middle of the living room, eyes down."

I did as I was told without a second thought, waiting patiently, almost motionless, while words were whispered from somewhere behind me. I knew Edward's tone; he was in his dominant role.

"You know your safe words," Edward whispered so soft and gentle from behind me, never touching me. "Say them it's it all stops, understand?"

I would have just nodded but knew he needed to hear my words, my understanding. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

He sat down in the same chair he had occupied earlier in the evening and loosened his tie; he looked so relaxed and fucking sexy. His facial expression was blank, giving nothing away, leaving me excited for whatever he had in store for me.

I was left standing there, not knowing what to do next, both sets of eyes on me; Edward sitting in the chair in front of me and Riley somewhere behind me.

"Pull down her dress; I want to see my love," Edward ordered.

And there was Riley, out of nowhere, obediently pulling both straps down my shoulders, stopping when both of my breasts were exposed. The cool air instantly hardened my nipples. I looked up and into my husband's eyes. They were dark, smoldering staring back into my eyes. I hated that he didn't talk to me about all this but I trusted him and the unknown seemed to be turning me on more than I would have ever thought possible.

"Pinch and pull her nipples; she likes that," he ordered with a little smirk.

Riley's large hands moved to my breasts, squeezing them, rolling my nipples between his finger tips and I could feel the excitement travel down my body, between my legs.

"Take off her dress," Edward ordered.

Riley eased my extremely tight dress down my legs until I was able to step out of it with one hand is other still tugging roughing on my nipple. Instead of pay attention to the man undressing me, touching me; my eyes were locked on my husband's. Riley was the one touching me but Edward was the one giving me pleasure and tingles.

"Touch her."

Riley slid his hand down the front of my body; I moaned out at the anticipation of his hand moving lower and lower. His hand wandered down to my clit and touched me rhythmically, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"Oh god..." I moaned involuntarily.

"Mmmmm you like that don't you?" Edward asked me as Riley's slid his middle finger inside me. It didn't take long before my body was shaking, my legs became unsteady.

"Riley, is my little pussy nice and wet?" Edward asked; his words were so dirty, crude and turned me on something fierce.

I moaned loudly, finally crashing into my first orgasm of the evening. I had a feeling it wouldn't be my last. I took a few deep breaths, trying to come down, trying to listen to whatever Edward was saying.

"Did you know that my love likes to suck cock?"

"Oh yeah?" Riley said immediately trying to remove his pants.

"No, no you need to beg for it… with your tongue," he said smiling at me; he was really enjoying watching me get off.

"Aaahhhh," I cried out in surprise as Riley threw my leg over his shoulder and licked up my slit, first slow then fast and hard; pushing his own desires aside to concentrate on me, obeying Edward.

"So good, I love you," I said looking at my husband knowing that he held my body and pleasure in the palm of his hand. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew how much I could take and this was just the beginning for me. Riley's tongue continued moving against me; I tried to catch my breath, throwing my head back. It was getting more and more difficult to stand. Thankfully Riley wrapped his arm around my hips, holding me up.

"No," I admitted. "No, sir. Please don't stop."

"I didn't think so. Make her cum hard."

I kept looking at my husband, sitting just feet from me, content to just watch someone else fuck me with their fingers and mouth with a smug grin and look of pure satisfaction on his face. He loved watching other men fuck me.

Riley's mouth covered my clit, driving me crazy with his tongue while his fingers rubbed along my wetness, going further back to rub against the hole there. Each rub and lick brought me closer and closer to another orgasm but it was when he finally slipped one finger in that I exploded. Incredible that was the only way to describe it.

"Was that good, love?"

"Yes, sir." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Then say thank you." He still had the soft but dominant voice. I knew how he wanted me to give my thanks and it didn't involve words.

I slowly lowered myself onto the floor, getting comfortable on my knees as Riley stood up. I put one hand around the shaft of his cock and brought it at my mouth, pressing it lightly against my lips. If it was my husband I would have kissed his tip before really tasting him, but he wasn't. I ran my tongue up and down the length of his cock. Riley pushed his hips into me; I don't think he liked it slow. I wrapped my lips around and sucked him all the way in, my nose touching his hip bone. I set a fast, hard pace wanting to be done as soon as possible. I loved sucking my husband off, but truthfully it was only because he loved it so much, not because I loved his cock in my mouth.

"Do you like sucking his cock?" Edward asked, grinning as Riley pulled his cock almost out and then pushed it back in.

"Hmmm, not as much as I love sucking yours sir," I answered honestly then I swirled my tongue around his tip; my teeth lightly grazed his under shaft.

"Damn your wife is good," Riley said with his head thrown back, loudly moaning when he hit the back of my throat again.

"Yes my wife is." I moaned at the way he emphasized that I was his, giving me a little remainder that I might have another man's cock in my mouth he still owned me.

"Enough. Come closer. On your hands and knees in front of me, beautiful."

I didn't question his orders, just did as I was told, almost laughing because this time it was Riley who whined. Not that Edward cared, it was clear that tonight was solely about me.

"I want you to fuck her ass. She loves that."

I felt a surge of excitement and relief that Riley wouldn't fuck my pussy. Past experiences showed me that I liked a lot of different things, but another man fucking my pussy wasn't one of them. With one hand Riley touched my pussy; fucked me with his fingers making my squirm in anticipation of his fingers somewhere else. Eventually he brought his fingers back to my ass again, making me moan and move my hips back.

"I want it to be good for her; get her ready."

A moment later Riley had my cheeks spread, almost painfully, then ran his tongue from my pussy up to my asshole. I tried to stay still but his tongue moving around and around my hole, then in and out, was just too fucking much. I rested my head on the floor, my ass high in the air, needing to just breathe for a minute. I didn't get my minute because there was Riley, his now extremely slick finger moving slowly in and slowly out of my ass.

"Harder," Edward whispered knowing exactly how I liked to be touched and fucked.

His pressure increased and then he used two fingers; twisting, turning pushing roughly. Each movement, each sensation was making me hotter, making me want more. I didn't want his fingers anymore; I wanted him to fuck me. Then finally his cock was at aligned with my back entrance and instead of waiting for him to push into me I pushed back onto him, his cock slipping in without resistance. It was the best kind of ecstasy.

Riley balls deep in my ass; Edward watching with a look of pure thirst for me. I hated that he was just watching I wanted his hands on me, his mouth. I wanted to see his face right before I made him come. I leaned forward slightly, realizing that I was just close enough to touch my husband. I leaned forward and rubbed my husband's hard cock through his pants. I wanted him.

"Beautiful, tonight is just for you." His voice was deep and husky. I knew he wanted me to touch him but he gripped my hand, stopping me from going any further.

"And I want you," I said simply, pushing his hand away. I rubbed his cock through his pants; he was so hard and thick, I wanted him in my mouth or my hand wrapped around him but wasn't close enough. My touch would have to be enough for the both of us tonight.

"You better fuck her ass good," Edward groaned, slightly slouching in his seat.

And fuck me good, he did. Riley gripped my hips tight and pounded into me. I groaned meeting thrust with my own. The three of us were moaning and breathing hard. I lost count on how many times I had come since dinner but I could feel another building deep in my stomach. Riley cock in my ass and my husband's under my hand; I knew I would fall over the edge again, quickly.

"Fuck," Riley whispered, his breath ragged. His hands reached under me, remembering that I liked my nipples squeezed and twisted hard. "You feel so fucking good."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Edward said, practically growling. I couldn't help but smile because my husband was crazy jealous; somehow he could watch another man fuck me but someone telling me that my ass feels so good was too much for him.

"I love you," Edward said in his soft, gentle voice again. He sighed and moaned as my hand moved faster and tighter. He bent down to caress my face for a moment before he leaned back. His hips lifted, moving in sync with my hand; it was only a matter of time before he came.

"I love you too," I smiled and closed my eyes as yet another orgasm washed over me. I tried to close my eyes and just let myself feel how good everything was but Edward demanded that I only look at him.

"Let go, beautiful... that's it," Edward said looking into my eyes as my body quivered and shook.

I squeezed my ass tight, knowing it would surely push Riley over; as good as he felt I just wanted my husband. Riley's fluid, fast, rough thrusts became jerky just before he came deep inside me. I let myself ungracefully drop to the floor, needing to rest. This was when Edward would have done the same, cradling and snuggling into me. Luckily Riley didn't get that chance.

"Good night Riley, I'll be sure to pass how into your mistress how well you did tonight," Edward said dismissively.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riley walked out of our living room. I wanted to thank him, not for fucking me so good, but for making my husband smile so wide, making him so happy. But I couldn't do anything but smile up to my husband as he leaned down, helping me stand up.

"You were perfect, my love. You please me to no end." he whispered, kissing the spot just under my ear. My heart swelled with pride; I loved nothing more than pleasing him.

"Come, I want to worship you," he smiled, guiding us upstairs to our bathroom.

I just watched as he filled up the bathtub and undressed himself then got into the tub, motioning with his hand for me to join him. With his one good hand he ran a washcloth all over my body, praising me, loving me until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned his lap and rode him slowly, not caring that he again said tonight was just for me, or that the water was spilling out all around us.

"Happy birthday, my love."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the original prompter for submitting this; I hope you enjoyed!<p>

I'd love to hear what everyone thinks but go easy on me this is my first dirty, dirty :)

Thanks to MoDunk for giving this a look over and for being perfect!


End file.
